


My Hero

by FandomImaginesTrash



Category: Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomImaginesTrash/pseuds/FandomImaginesTrash
Summary: Somebody on tumblr sent me a request asking for a drunk James McAvoy flirting with the reader.





	

It was New Year’s Eve; once again you were planning to spend it at home, alone. That was the way you liked it, your friends didn’t seem to understand even though you had told them countless times. You just couldn’t work out why one of them was stood at your door, waiting for you to get ready to go out.

“Come on Y/N!” Your best friend pleaded, hands on your shoulders and a desperate look in their eyes. “Please? I’ll be fun, I promise!”  
You stood there for a moment, running through your options. As far as you could tell, you had two. The first, go out, meet up with the rest of your friends and bring in the New Year surrounded by the people you love. The second would be to say _no thanks_ and go back to the film you were trying to watch. “Fine, give me ten!” you reluctantly gave in, allowing your friend to enter while you went to get changed out of your pyjamas.  
“Yes!” your friend cheered, “I knew I could get you to cave.”  
You shook your head as you walked away; they always knew how to wrap you around their finger.

Once you were ready, the two of you called for a taxi and headed off to the bar to meet up with the rest of your friends. You had barely even walked through the door when another one of your friends had come bouncing up to you and put a drink in your hand.  
“Y/N! I’m so glad you decided to come!” She shouted. The music was so loud it was almost impossible to hear anything.  
“Yeah, well I figured it was time for a change in tradition” you responded at a similar volume.

Hours passed, you were being bought drinks left right and centre. You hadn’t even been up to the bar yet and you’d had too many drinks to count. “I’m getting the next round in, what do you want?” your best friend asked.  
“No, no you’re not, I haven’t been up to the bar once! I’m going!” you insisted.  
“If you say so!” they replied before listing everyone’s order.

You went up to the bar and put in your order. You were waiting for the bartender to pour the last few drinks when you spotted him. As far as you were aware, he hadn’t seen you but you continued to stare at him. He was just so…. _handsome_.  
“Here’s your drinks” the bartender interrupted your thought.  
“Great thanks, how much do I owe you?” you replied reaching into your bag for your purse.  
“Nothing, that guy paid for them” he pointed to the handsome man opposite you who looked up, smiling and winked at you. You smiled back and nodded a thank you, picking up the tray of drinks.

You walked back to your friends carefully, trying not to spill anything.  
“Okay guys” you shouted as you approached them, “here we go!” One by one, your friends collected their drinks, leaving just yours on the tray. You picked it up with your free hand and placed the tray down on the nearest table. “Hey, I’m just going to go get some fresh air” you said into the ear of the friend closest to you, gesturing to the door.  
“You want some company?” they asked.  
“No, no I’m good thanks. I won’t be long” you smiled and headed for the door.

You stood outside, thinking about everything that had happened that year and how in just a matter of hours it would all be behind you. The New Year was fast approaching.  
“Fancy seeing you out here” said an unfamiliar voice.  
“Sorry, are you talking to me?!” you questioned as you span around. “Oh, it’s you!” you smiled at the man who had paid for your drinks.  
“Sorry, is it a bit weird that I followed you out here?” he asked.  
“Well it wasn’t, but it is now” you laughed.  
“I’m James, by the way” he smiled.  
“Well James, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Y/N”  
“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine”

You began to shiver. Unsure of whether it was due to his immense charm or the cold December wind, you ignored it.  
“Are you cold?” he asked. “Why didn’t you bring a coat, surely by now you know how cold it is in December” he said taking off his jacket. “Here, take mine” he draped his jacket over your shoulders.  
“Thank you” you smiled, “you truly are my hero!” you added with a hint of sarcasm.  
He laughed. “You’re most welcome”  
“Oh, also I never thanked you properly for the drinks, you really didn’t need to do that”  
“How else was I going to get your attention?” he asked, “Besides, now you have to see me again to return the favour” he had a Cheshire Cat like grin on his face.  
“James, are you flirting with me?” you asked in disbelief.  
“I believe I am indeed flirting with you” he responded.  
“Okay fine, I’ll tell you what, if you’re sober enough to put your number in my phone, I will agree to go out with you and buy you that drink” you smiled. He gestured for you to hand over your phone, you unlocked it and did so.

He began typing in the number, “there” he announced triumphantly, “done!”  
“How do I know that’s your number?” you asked. Before you could finish your sentence completely, he had pressed dial. Moments later, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket to show you and indeed, your number was on his screen. “Well I guess that settles it then” you smiled.  
“Why don’t you let me call you instead” he proposed.  
“Okay” you whispered with a smile. You took your phone back from him and looked at the time. “Shit, I’d better get back to my friends” you began to take his jacket off your shoulders.  
“Keep it on” he stopped you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll come and find you at midnight; you can give it me back then.”  
You dropped your head slightly; you could feel yourself going red. You lifted your head back up and nodded in agreement.

Walking away from him, you couldn’t help but smile. You made your way back over to your friends.  
“Hey, where’ve you been!” your best friend asked, “and who’s jacket is that?!”  
“You’ll find out” you smiled.

Sure enough Midnight rolled around; everyone was clinking glasses to the New Year. You began looking around the room for any sign of James, but you couldn’t see him anywhere. Before you could come to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to show up, you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders from behind.  
“Can I have my jacket back please” he chuckled.  
“I was beginning to think you had left” you responded.  
“What, without seeing you again, I don’t think so” he smiled. “Happy New Year, Y/N” he said in a low voice, placing a kiss on your cheek.  
“Happy New Year, James.”


End file.
